Mist Replication Technique
Type: Ninjutsu Subtype: Fuuton Rank: 6 Complex: B-Class * Learn DC: 20 Learn Success: 5 Perform DC: 21 Perform Rank: 8 * Time: 1 full-round action Range: Personal Area: Duration: 5 rounds/level (D) * Description: This technique is, in essence, very similar to Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu in that it creates a replica of the user out of water vapor charged with Chakra. While the replications are not capable of sentient thought, they share a bond of sort that allows the user to communicate orders to his clones; the bond is only one way, though, and the clones cannot send orders, thoughts or images to the user. As such, the clones follow the user's instructions to the letter. A kasumi bunshin is its own person and if caught in a genjutsu, only the replica will be affected, and not the user and/or the whole group of clone. The clones have 1 hit points per four levels of the user, saving throws equal to that of the user minus two, the same attack bonus as the user -5, though it may not have more than three attacks per round. It shares the user's defense as well, but does not benefit from any equipment bonus to defense the user may have, as well as all feats, talents and special abilities (though not templates and/or bloodlines) the user may have, but does not benefit from any temporary bonuses the user may currently have (such as Shodan Kousoku or Tadayou). A kasumi bunshin may not stray further than 1 mile from the user. It cannot use any techniques, unlike kage bunshin, but is able to fly at half the user's speed with a Clumsy maneuverability. Each time the clone is attacked physically, it has a 20% chance to ignore any damage dealt by the attack, unless it comes from a source that can target incorporeal creatures or deal damage other than ballistic, bludgeoning, piercing or slashing. It has a wind resistance of 5, but any contact with fire, no matter what the source, will destroy the clone immediately. The clone is genuine and carries the very same equipment as the user except chakra- dependent items such as exploding tags or sunburst tags. Any items carried by the kasumi bunshin has no hardness and only half the original's hit points. Poison and mastercraft bonuses are not carried over to the clone's equipment. Lastly, it cannot normally perform any activities requiring particular attention, such as sensing chakra, setting off an exploding tag or carrying a serious conversation. Once the clone reaches 0 hit points, strays too far from the user or the duration expires, it returns to nothingness. While the user can freely replace any clones lost by using this technique more than once, he cannot control a number greater of clone than the specified maximum. He can also chose to dissipate a single clone (or more) of his choice rather than the whole group. He also cannot control any other sort of clone while using this technique (including simple Bunshins or Kage Bunshins). A simple usage of this technique without adding to the cost (4) creates one kasumi bunshin. A creature that can see through chakra will be able to take not that the body is in fact mist and chakra and will be able to tell the clone from the original. * Mastery: Mastery in this technique allows the clone to fly at the user's standard speed with a Poormaneuverability.Material Focus: A nearby 5-foot square filled with mist for every clone created. Category:B-Class Category:Wind